


Splinters I Gained From the Loss of You

by Killuology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azumane Asahi Needs a Hug, Cheating, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Getting led on really bad :/, I'm glad that was already a tag he deserves it, Love Confessions, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, This is kinda melodramatic but whatever, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, not really but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killuology/pseuds/Killuology
Summary: Sometimes you don't have to say I love you to say I love you. But sometimes, even when you think it isn't needed, you do.This is what Asahi comes to learn.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Splinters I Gained From the Loss of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you're reading this thank you! It's my first full length story on ao3, or any platform really, so yeah I hope it's okay. Shoutout to my beta for reading this mess lol

Nishinoya had always been loud. Annoyingly so. Whenever he would yell, Daichi would give him a glare from across the room. Kiyoko would ignore him. And Tsukishima would call him an idiot. But Asahi, well, Asahi didn't seem to mind too much. He would let him yell and bother him, and he never whined in response. Well, almost.

"Wake up, Asahi. You're gonna be late for school."

Asahi's eyes fluttered open, meeting the warm honey brown ones in front of his. He groaned, running his hand over his face. It was far too early for him to be up, for him to be out of bed instead of curled up with Nishinoya after a long night. 

"Stop, Noya. Just let me sleep."

"Wake up! If you don't wake up, I'll start jumping on the bed."

"Please don't."

"I will. I will do it, Asahi. Don't try me."

"I know you will. You don't have to prove it."

"Is that a bet-"

"No, Noya. That is not a bet."

Nishinoya took it as one anyway.

So, Asahi found himself getting out of bed at 6 in the morning for school, even if it was only to stop Noya from jumping on top of him or yelling at him. If it was too early for him to be awake, it was also too early for Noya to be talking his ear off. Not that he minded when he did. He just preferred to be fully awake first. 

"So, last night..." Nishinoya laughed as he cooked breakfast for the two of them. It was a good thing his parents weren't home. Asahi felt a blush crawl up onto his cheeks as he looked down at his fingers.

"No," Asahi heard Noya chuckle at his response. "You know how awkward I get when you talk about stuff like this." Asahi whined.

"Why so embarrassed, Asa? You weren't embarrassed when I was-"

"Okay! That's enough of that." Asahi swallowed. Was Noya always trying to embarrass him? 

Nishinoya set a plate in front of him. Asahi almost started drooling at the scent. The first time Noya had cooked for him, he had been pretty shocked. Nishinoya had just laughed at him for making assumptions about his abilities.

"You aren't going to eat anything?"

"Hmm? I had a bite before you woke up. I'm not that hungry anyway." 

"Alright." Asahi furrowed his brow, biting the inside of his cheek. "Just don't be going and skipping your meals, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't. I made us bentos for lunch."

"T-thanks... I'll have to make sure to catch you during our lunch break, then."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. You're lucky that we have the same lunch break. Unless I'm just skipping class-"

"You better not be."

"I'm just joking, Asa. I would usually, but I know you would rat my ass out. Or Daichi. Come to think of it, it would probably be Daichi. Why can't he just let me have my fun sometimes?"

"He's just watching out for you. If you failed a class, you wouldn't get to play volleyball anymore."

"Okay, maybe you have a point. But I'll have you know I'm a master at just barely passing my classes."

"Trust me, Noya. I'm well aware."

Asahi leaned against his hand as he listened to Noya speak about some TV show he was watching - or was it a movie? Asahi wasn't really sure. He was too busy smiling at the younger like a complete idiot. He had gotten used to watching Nishinoya's small habits, like how expressive his hands were when he spoke or how he blew his tuft of blond hair out of his face when it settled over his eyes. Asahi had always wondered if there was a story behind the bleached section of hair that he let sit over his forehead, but he hadn't ever gotten around to asking. He assumed it was one item in his long list of things that Noya did without reason or forewarning. He really knew how to keep him on his toes, Asahi thought with a laugh.

He hadn't expected Nishinoya to show up at the volleyball club on their first day of practice his second year - he could've gone anywhere, he told him. Why Karasuno? Nishinoya had liked the uniforms. An odd motivation, Asahi had thought, especially for a decision he would be stuck with for three long years. Not that he was complaining. He could hardly imagine life without Noya.

He had asked Asahi to get ice cream with him after practice one day. Asahi had happily obliged. Eventually, a stop at the convenience store turned into a walk through the mountains turned into Nishinoya attempting to scale an abandoned Ferris wheel that Asahi hadn't even heard of. Asahi's hunch was proved right when Nishinoya trying to climb up a creaky wooden structure turned into him carrying Noya home so that he wouldn't further injure himself. It took weeks for his ankle to heal, but Noya made Asahi promise to cover for him if he was asked how Noya had ended up on crutches. The truth was far too embarrassing. Asahi agreed, although who honestly believed that Noya got injured in some predictable way like volleyball practice? If he was going to sprain his ankle, he would, of course, do it in the stupidest way possible despite Asahi's protests. But he was a pushover for Nishinoya.

"Hurry up. If you don't finish soon, we'll be late for school. Not that I care but- I know you do. So don't take too long." 

"I won't." Funny of him to make such a big deal out of being late, Asahi thought. He got up from the chair and brought the plate over to the sink. At least he knew Nishinoya wouldn't argue with him over who got to clean the plate.

Soon enough, Noya was pulling him in for a chaste kiss before shoving him out the door, holding both of their bags in one hand. He stood on his toes to place Asahi's bag carefully over his shoulder and smiled at him, a soft chuckle leaving his mouth. Asahi blushed again. It was all terribly domestic, really. Not that Asahi minded or would complain about it. 

Noya's house was surrounded by a garden filled with gorgeous hyacinths and peonies - his grandmother was quite the gardener. Asahi closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the flowers. He had always wondered why Noya's clothes tended to smell of flowers instead of axe body spray, so he had been less than shocked to find the garden. He just spent so much time there, Noya had told him. The fragrance was bound to rub off on him, although Asahi secretly wondered if he spent his time rolling through the flower fields just South of their school, near the old Ferris wheel. 

There was a cool breeze in the air, a sign that spring had not yet fully been beckoned in. The winter seemed to cling on with its last breath that year, and for once, Asahi couldn't wait for the warmer weather. 

"What are you thinking about?" Nishinoya kicked a rock along the road, gripping at the strap of his messenger bag.

"Me? Just the weather, honestly."

"Of course you. Who else would I be talking to, myself?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Noya hummed in response, and Asahi couldn't really tell if it was in agreement or acknowledgment. Not that it really mattered anyway. Asahi smiled at Noya, scratching the back of his head. 

"I'll see you at lunch, then?"

"Yeah, of course. By the picnic tables?"

"Mhmm, sounds good. See you then."

Noya smiled a wide grin and turned on his heel before waving over his shoulder and yelling a goodbye from across the field. 

Asahi made his own way to class and sat down next to Daichi. He pulled his notebook out of his bag, hardly aware of the faint smile that sat on his face.

"Hey, Asahi."

"Hi, Daichi," Asahi began, unzipping his Keroppi pencil case. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on with me. You just look happy today. How uncharacteristic of you."

"How uncharacteristic?" He had to laugh. Did he really look upset all the time, then? "I've just had a good morning. And Noya made us bento boxes - you know how much I like his cooking."

"Ah, that would be it then." Asahi saw him cast a glance over to Sugawara. "What are you guys, best friends?"

"I guess," Asahi sighed. He hadn't really put any thought into it. Not that they really needed any labels on their relationship. They were together but not in title, more in practice. Asahi knew that Noya felt the same way. "something like that. We haven't really discussed it, but I'm pretty sure we're on the same page."

"Good to hear it. Well then, have fun with Noya."

He would.

\-----

He sat at the table, unpacking his bento and watching the shorter boy run across the field to meet him. 

"Asahi!" Nishinoya was waving a paper back and forth, a smile stretched across his face.

"Hey, Noya. What's got you so happy?"

"I passed my test!" He slapped the piece of paper down on the table. It was covered in red pen marks, but he didn't seem too disappointed. 

"I'm glad to see you excited."

"Why's that? You like seeing me happy?"

"I mean, I- it's not like I don't..." Asahi trailed off, burying his hands in his face to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. "So what if I like seeing you happy. Is it crazy for me to want good things for you?"

"Awww, Asahi's embarrassed."

Asahi just pouted at Nishinoya's response for a moment or two before stuffing another piece of katsudon in his mouth. 

"You wanna hear about what happened during class?"

"Hmmm, okay." Asahi said through a mouth of half-chewed food, causing Noya to groan about how he didn't want to see all the food in his mouth. 

"Kiyoko's coming in to help one of the girls in my class. Apparently, she can speak Mandarin, and that girl just moved from China. Who would've guessed? Either way, I'm excited to have her in the classroom all the time."

"That's nice, Noya." Asahi offered him a small smile. He wasn't a fan of how much the younger liked to chase Kiyoko, but he certainly wasn't about to start something over it.

"I bet all my classmates think I'm cool for knowing a gorgeous girl like her."

"Do you um..." Asahi licked his lips, kicking his feet around underneath the picnic table.

"Sorry, Asahi. Didn't quite catch that."

"Do you have feelings for Kiyoko? Like do you like her?"

"Kiyoko? I don't know... if the opportunity ever presented itself..." Noya trailed off. "But not actively. It's hard to tell what's a joke and what's serious anymore. Either way, I have feelings for someone else."

"Someone else?” Asahi laughed. He didn’t have to ask who, and yet - “Who is it, then? Is it someone I know?”

"Can’t tell you that. It’s a secret. Why do you ask?”

"No reason. Just curious."

"Sure." Noya laughed at him, sticking and elbow between Asahi's ribs that caused him to double over. "Oh shit, sorry. That wasn't supposed to actually hurt."

"No, it's fine." Asahi choked out. "It's not that bad."

"We both know that’s a lie. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you weren't such a softie."

Asahi blushed, resolving to not give Noya a response on that.

\-----

Asahi hadn't ever been the most passionate when it came to volleyball - he liked it, sure, but he wasn't ever going to be some prodigy. But Noya had found a way to kindle the love for volleyball that he wasn't even aware he had somewhere inside him. Some nights he would find himself agreeing to stay afterward practice with Nishinoya. They would practice their receives and serves, and eventually, they began to practice Noya's set. 

"Come on, please? Just fifteen minutes, Asahi. Hinata stays for individual practice, and he has to bike half an hour up a hill back home."

"I don't know..."

"Fine, then. I can find someone else to spike for me."

"No, I mean-" Asahi found himself panicking. "I can do it. Yeah, it's not that long."

"Yes! Thank you, Asa!" Asahi decided that the law of gravity didn't apply to Nishinoya when he was excited. 

Asahi chuckled, grabbing a volleyball out of the bin sitting at the back of the gym. There were a couple other pairs spread out across the gym - Kageyama and Hinata and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, as always. Asahi had been glad to see Tsukishima start loving the game. Even a month ago, it would have been a rarity to see the blocker stay after school for practice. Asahi wasn't sure what had changed while they were in Tokyo, but he wasn't complaining.

Asah had been similar to Tsukishima during his first year. Never wanting to stay too long, always telling people it was just a game, always whining about how much his hands stung. The upperclassmen at the time had told him that his hands wouldn't hurt so much after practice eventually - he just had to give it time. Asahi thought that had to have been a lie. His hands were tinted red and stung after even a few good hits. Without the adrenaline from a match, there wasn't anything to appreciate about it.

"You okay?" Noya's voice softened for a moment, a rare one at that, as he took Asahi's larger hands in his own. "If you're getting tired, we can call it a night. It's been longer than I'd told you we would practice for."

"Well, if you want to keep going..."

"I'm good. Let's go get our stuff from the club room, yeah?"

Asahi nodded, following the shorter boy out of the gym. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had already left, and it looked like Hinata and Kageyama would wrap it up soon. Although honestly, they could be there until midnight. Nobody would be surprised, least of all Asahi. He had always been forgetful, and more often than not, he would end up having to go back to the club room or the gym to pick up his bag or water bottle or something else that he had left behind, and in turn, he would see the two of them still playing, regardless of how late it was. 

Nishinoya let him and Asahi into the club room. It was strange to see it without objects littered all over the floor. Daichi or Suga must've cleaned it earlier, he figured. Probably Daichi - Sugawara's section was always the messiest one. Noya passed out on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Just gonna lay there?"

"Yeah. I'll get up in a little while, don't pay me any mind."

Asahi wasn't in the mood to argue about it - not that he ever was. He nodded in response and faced the corner as he changed. He felt a blush spread across his face for the what - tenth time? - that day. He shook his head. It wasn't like Noya hadn't seen him shirtless before, so what was the big deal? He pushed the thoughts away and put his things back in his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and glancing at the shorter boy that was still lying on the floor, for once very still. 

"I'm gonna..." Asahi motioned at the door behind him, earning a nod from Noya.

"See you tomorrow!"

Asahi slightly bowed as he exited the room. He trusted that Nishinoya would remember to lock the club room and hoped that wasn't a call he would regret.

He saw Hinata practically bouncing up the stairs; Kageyama was following behind him. Asahi checked his watch - wasn't it a little early for them to have been finished already? 

"Done already, Hinata?"

"Yep! I'm rushing home so I can watch the next episode of my anime when it airs."

Asahi smiled in return, making a point of not making eye contact with Kageyama as he walked by. For being a first-year Kageyama was so... confident? Arrogant, even. If Asahi could've had even a tenth of the confidence the setter did, well...

He heard Kageyama leave the club room, his footsteps echoing against the walls. Asahi had hardly noticed that he had stopped to lean against the club room building. He sighed, reaching for his water bottle.

Not again.

He cursed himself, climbing back up the stairs to get his water bottle from his locker. He hesitated for a moment in front of the door, rocking back and forth on his toes. Something felt... wrong. He could always come back the next morning and get it.

No, it wasn't a big deal.

Asahi stiffened as a soft sigh came from inside the room. It was familiar - too familiar. He shook his head and grabbed the door handle. He was probably hearing things with the amount of sleep he had been getting.

Nishinoya hadn't ever mentioned having interest in Hinata. Not even in passing, and if Asahi had been honest, he wouldn't have thought he would be Noya's type. Although what Noya's type was wasn't on Asahi's mind as he watched him pin Hinata against a wall and kiss him breathless, both of the ginger’s small wrists fitting in Nishinoya’s hand. 

He shut the door. How long had he been watching for? A second? A minute? He wasn't even sure. He felt something catch in his throat as he closed his eyes and ran down the hallway. 

Asahi was different from Nishinoya in that he hated running. He'd never voluntarily go on a run, not unless there was something he was running towards - or away from. It took him under ten minutes to get back to his house.

He flopped back on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. It had to be a misunderstanding, right? Right? Although, he thought, what kind of misunderstanding would lead him to kiss Hinata like his life depended on it? It had been less than 24 hours since he was in Hinata's position. And he was happy to be there. Maybe it never meant anything to Noya anyway. But when Noya's eyes had been trained on him only, Asahi had thought it must have. What had been in Nishinoya’s eyes, if not love?

Asahi wished he could cry. He wished he could cry in anger, sadness, frustration, confusion even. But he couldn't find the tears. There was no single tear rolling down his cheek. There was no sobbing. He chose to throw a pillow across his room instead of something that was more likely to break. Although the shattering noise might provide some relief...

He knew he was acting like a child, but frankly, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

\----

Asahi avoided Nishinoya all day long. He had skipped meeting him for lunch and had done everything in his power to avoid looking at him during volleyball - easier said than done, really. 

He had to speed walk away from the picnic tables at lunch after Noya started waving him over.

"Asahiii, why aren't you paying attention to me?"

Asahi didn't respond.

"Come on, tell me! I'm dying to know."

"I'm sure you are."

"Oh, you know me, I really am. Just tell me, promise I won't be mad. Doesn't matter what it is."

Asahi laughed. Sure.

"Not right now."

"Please?"

"No. I'll tell you later."

Asahi swallowed. He hated keeping secrets from Noya. He hated telling him no, but if he didn't look him in the eyes he wouldn’t break down. He wouldn’t have to think about what it was in Nishinoya’s eyes when he looked at him, because apparently it wasn’t love.

Asahi found himself making his way to the Ferris wheel from years past. He wasn't even sure he was going the correct way until he saw the worn red-painted wood peeking out from above the trees. 

Another leaf crunched behind him. He was perfectly aware that Nishinoya had followed him all the way there. It felt weird, sure, to have the person he was hopelessly in love with chasing after him like that. Ironic, even. 

The fence looked like it was about to break. Asahi wasn't sure that it would hold his weight anymore, but he wanted to give it a try. He wanted to sit on top of the fence and yell at Nishinoya to come down from there before he got hurt. It was better than sitting on top of the fence and yelling at him for making out with someone else. 

The fence creaked when he lowered his weight onto it, but it didn't break. Asahi turned his head. Just as he had expected, Noya was standing there. 

"What are you here for, Noya?"

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

"Tell you what's wrong, huh? Is that what you want?"

Noya walked closer, his feet crushing dead leaves as he did. If the bench was about to break before, it was certainly going to after Noya sat down. But it didn't. Not then. Asahi could've sworn he felt the wood bow beneath him, but he wasn't about to turn Noya away. Maybe if he sat and closed his eyes, he could picture him waving from the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah. Just be honest with me. You always have been, right?"

Asahi didn't answer.

"Asa-chan?"

"Yeah, usually."

"So, what's going on?"

"What were you doing with Hinata yesterday?"

Asahi met Nishinoya's eyes and watched them widen. Noya always had something to say. So why wasn't he saying anything? Asahi shut his eyes. He didn't want to look.

"You said you wanted to talk. Say something." Asahi was getting fed-up. He had listened to his feet the whole way there, had let him sit on the bench with him, and this is what he got in return?

"We just- it's kind of a long story. How do you even know about that?"

"I saw. I forgot my water bottle in the club room, and when I came back to get it-"

"You saw us. Right." Noya had lowered his voice. Asahi couldn't help but feel that he was being spoken to like a young child about to be told their goldfish had died. "I should've told you. You're my best friend and all, so I guess you feel left out of the loop, huh?"

"No. That's not it."

"It isn't? Then why? You know I'm not the best at reading people, so just be upfront."

Asahi hadn't noticed the sunset until he opened his eyes. Was it that time already? Alright. Just tell him. Just say it. 

Asahi had always expected Noya would say it first. Tell him that he loved him. Not even in some romantic way - just out of nowhere one day. They would be eating lunch, or he would be hassling Nishinoya to stop doing such stupid things. He had a lot of fantasies about how Noya would let him know that everything was mutual. Needless to say, this wasn't one of them. 

"I'm in love with you."

There it was. There was the big kicker. Asahi knew there was more he could've said. But he also knew it didn't matter for how long he had been in love with Nishinoya. It didn't matter why, and it didn't matter what his intentions for telling him were. None of that would change how Noya felt.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. I’m sorry, Noya. I really really am, but I can't keep doing this - this letting you lead me on."

"I didn't mean to-"

"What? So was it an accident all the times that you kissed me or slept with me or woke up early to make me lunches with notes? Was that a mistake? Do you regret doing it now?"

"I... I didn't know you would perceive it that way." Noya looked at the ground. For once, his eyes refused to meet Asahi's.

"How else was I supposed to perceive it, then? Friends don't do the things we did." 

"Asahi. I'm sorry. I love you just... not like that. Actually, I'm going out with Hinata now."

"Okay." Asahi nodded. Because what was he supposed to say? "I hope he makes you happy."

"You're okay with it?"

"I mean, no. Of course, I'm not. But when you love someone, you want the best for them. At least, that’s what you told me."

"Asa-"

"Can you just go?"

Noya left. Asahi watched the younger jump down from the fence and walk away. Sometime over the past half hour, the sun had disappeared under the horizon. Asahi hadn't noticed until he opened his eyes and followed the same path Nishinoya had taken.

\-----

The rain finally let up. It had been a solid week since Asahi had last had an in-depth conversation with Nishinoya. He had become rather talented in the art of avoiding him. Despite that, he would still find himself going to pick up a second umbrella or running to the picnic tables during lunch, only to realize there was no reason for him to do so. 

His avoidance of Noya had even gone as far as to affect volleyball, and honestly, he was considering quitting the team altogether. The spark for volleyball Asahi had discovered with Noya seemed to fizzle out with his disappearance from Asahi's life. His receives had gotten messy, and he even served straight into the back of Daichi's head one day. Daichi hadn't been pleased, but at least he didn't respond like Kageyama. He had, however, pulled Asahi to the side after practice and asked him if everything was okay. That obvious, huh? Yeah. Everyone's been worried. It isn't a big deal, Asahi told him. He had gotten into a fight with Noya. He didn't want to say why. 

Daichi didn't push. Asahi was glad to just be able to leave practice, making the familiar trek to the old Ferris wheel. He hadn't been for the past week. Too muddy. The weatherman had said it would only storm for a few days, but Asahi hadn't ever trusted his judgment. Who was he to tell the weather how to act? And so it thundered and rained for a full week until Asahi's arm ached from holding his umbrella.

The fence had broken. Asahi wasn't surprised, not really. It had just been waiting for a reason to fall apart. The storm must've done it in, then. It didn't matter. It wasn't like he was going to be coming back there anyway. Maybe it was time to find a new place to come when he was stressed. One that didn't have any negative memories attached to it. 

\-----

The Karasuno volleyball team was on their way to the Miyagi Spring prefectural qualifying competition. Asahi wasn't on board. Plenty of third years decided to sit out of clubs during their final semester, so he didn't think that the team would question him too hard. He made sure Nishinoya was out of the room when he let them know.

"I thought you said you were going to stay on for the rest of the school year." Asahi had known Sugawara would look disappointed, but he didn't even try to hide it. "Come on, it's just a few more months. You can't quit."

"Look, Asahi. There has to be a reason why. Don't tell me that it's to focus on your grades because you didn't give two shits about that a month ago when Takeda tried to convince us to leave. Why- why now?" Daichi said.

"It's just - it's stupid. I know that. But it matters to me. It's just Nishinoya and I fell out or something like that, and I really don't think I can do this anymore."

"You guys came back from your fight at the end of last year, though." Hinata jumped into the conversation. He had a point, sure. And yet...

"It's not the same this time, Hinata. Last year... It was a fight. But there wasn't any yelling this time. It's more that it hurts to be around him than anything." 

"Hurts? Why would it hurt?" Sugawara elbowed Hinata as a not so subtle way of getting him to shut up. In some ways, Asahi was glad that Hinata was so dense. It hadn't been his fault, and Asahi didn't harbor any ill feelings towards him. 

"Look, I won't tell you no. If you're sure this is what you want, then you can leave. But we all want you here. So, think about it, okay? And try to talk to him. Maybe some closure would help?"

"Okay, Daichi. I'll think about it."

Asahi didn't talk to Nishinoya about it. He couldn't find the words. What was he supposed to say? "Hey, ex-best friend. I know you never really considered me your best friend or anything, so it probably isn't that big a deal to you if we stop being friends, but I have feelings for you like a lot, and now I don't know what to do with them?" Asahi knew he would just end up apologizing. His mind was already made up, anyway. So, when he texted Nishinoya, Asahi didn't say the things Daichi had wanted him to. He only told him that he was done with volleyball. He hoped Nishinoya had fun and that the team qualified for nationals like they had always dreamed of. Nishinoya just said okay.

All of this had led to Asahi waking up just a little too early on a Saturday morning, painfully aware that in a different world, he could be on the bus with the rest of the team. What would they be doing? Would Hinata be puking in someone's lap? Nishinoya's, maybe. Noya probably wouldn't even mind, or at least he would pretend like he didn't.

He picked up his phone that was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed, squinting against the glare on the screen. It was still too soon to text Nishinoya and yet...

To: Hinata

Tell me how the match goes :)  
I'm cheering for you guys from home.  
Also... sorry if this is overstepping boundaries, but I hope everything goes well for you and Nishinoya.  
If it comes up, tell him that I hope he's happy. Really.

Maybe, Asahi figured that was what love was. Wanting someone to be happy. Even if it meant you weren't a part of their life anymore. Asahi could live with that.


End file.
